Love On And Off Screen - Taylor Schilling And Laura Prepon Fanfic
by i.can.dig.fandoms
Summary: Laura and Taylor get flirty off screen which might lead to more.
1. Chapter 1

I had only met Taylor once. ONCE! And now we have to hop on the shower and kiss. Great. I'm an actress. How hard can this be, but we are nude. Dont get me wrong. Being nude isn't too bad if it were just me her and a camera, but there is 40 other people looking at me and her. We don't shoot until a week from now so me and Taylor are meeting up because there would be no way in hell that I would jump in a shower nude with a stranger.

**What time are you picking me up for coffee? You said 12 right? - T**

**Yeah I said 12. What's the address? - L**

She quickly sent the location and I hopped out of bed to get ready. I wasn't in a rush seeing as it was only 9am. I settled with black skinny and a white top which hung low on the front. Sometimes it would fall a bit too far but if it did I'm sure Taylor will understand. I slip on some black pumps because I couldn't be bothered with laces or straps today.

I look at the time and it was 10 so I applied some makeup. Only casual because this wasn't anything big and important and I'm not dressing to impress. I grab my hand bag and put my purse inside. There is no way I'm letting Taylor pay.

I get inside my car and start the engine. I drive to Taylors cut the engine and step out. I walk up the gravel path outside her house and knock at her door. She opens the door, shes still in a towel and her hair is wet.

"sorry, im running late" She says turning around and walking away. She realises i'm still here and turns back around.

"where are my manners, come in Laura" She apologises. I step into her house and it smells like cinnamon and apples.

"its not even christmas Taylor" I say to her laughing because it is only June.

"i cant hear you, come in here" she calls out to me. I walk toward the sound and she is still in her towel and drying her hair in the bathroom. She looks at me and I turn around.

"sorry i thought you were already dressed" i said embarrassed. But to be honest. Shes a beautiful woman and I felt the urge to wrap my arms around her and at that moment Taylor pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Laura, we are going to be doing a lot more than seeing each other in towels" I blushed and then realised she meant on the show. I turn around again and walk into the bathroom and spot a thong on her clothes. Was she going to wear that. Oh god I hope so. "Got to respect peoples privacy though Taylor" I say looking at her.

"I dont care if you invade my privacy" Taylor replies.

She said that completely unfazed. Unlike me who is stood here blushing like a dork.

"So Laura is a blusher huh" Taylor says chuckling to herself.

"Well wouldnt you blush if someone as gorgeous as you flirts with you" I say shocking myself. Why did I say that. Shit. Shes going to freak out. My reaction was to look away. But I qas curious so I looked up and she was blushing.

"Whos the one blushing now schilling" I say

"Well. If it were anyone else id ask them to wait outside but seeing as you're going to see this anyway I dont care" Taylor tells me this and im confused for a second until she drops her towel.

"Well aren't you a forward one" I say trying to hide the fact I am completely turned on.

"As much as id love to sit here and watch you dress I left my car door open so im going to shut it" I say laughing.

I walk toward the door but before I close it I look toward the bathroom and see Taylor slipping on her purple thong. I shut the door immediately. Why does she have this affect on me. Ive never really felt like this toward a girl before.

I shut the door of my car and lock it. I walk slower to the house making sure Taylor is dressed by the time I come back in because I cannot handle much more of her body. I open the door and she is applying her makeup. Not like she needs it though.

"You about ready?" I ask sitting on her arm chair. I purposefully chose this one because it had a clear view into the bathroom.

"Yep" Taylor says popping the lid to her mascara on. She walks toward me.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

**Shall i carry on ?**

**I will write more and if this gets a positive response i will post :)**

**Hopefully Seeing You Soon**

**\- Hannah -**


	2. Chapter 2

**So many positive responses :)** **Thank you everyone who reviewed** **Yes… im being nice and writing this the day after and i am trying to get this up for tonight because i was in a shitty mood and i read those reviews and they made me smile.** **You made me smile so im going to write more :)** **Thank you so much guys.** I'm walking out the door with Taylor when she says "wait" grabbing my arm "ill be right back" She splurts to me as she runs back inside to the kitchen. I see her returning with her hands behind her back. "and what is that may i ask" I say to Taylor She produces a cupcake with orange icing and black sprinkles. "do you get it" she says "yeah, Orange is the new black. The show that the amazing beautiful Taylor Schilling is going to be in… I hear she has some nude scenes and i cant wait" I say joking with Taylor because as i have previously learned. She loves some casual flirting. We start back toward the car after she has finished locking the door. "i heard that too, but didnt you hear about the hot and sexy Laura Prepon being there, i hear she has some intense and hot scenes that i definitely cannot wait for" Taylor says. I chuckle and open the car door for her and she smiles and gets in. I walk back around my car and hop in the drivers seat. I pull my seat belt over my lap when Taylor shoots me the evils. "what is that evil but hot face for" I say laughing. She is trying to remain serious but cracks the tiniest smile. "you have a dog don't you" She says returning to her evil glare. I look down at her black skinnies that now have many hairs upon them. "me no, my friend yes. her german shepherd buster was in here a few days ago" I say reaching over Taylor to the compartment just over her knees. "a bit forward there Laura" she laughs. I give her a slight slap on the knee and proceed to open the compartment and grab a lint roller out. "i was getting this out for her majesty that cannot handle a few dog hairs" I say shutting the compartment and starting the ignition. "right, where do you want to get coffee ?" I ask. She looks at me shocked. "do you see the colour of my skin Laura" she says continuing her shocked act. By this point I am rather puzzled on why she asked this. "yes i do, it is in fact white. your point is" I ask looking at her even more puzzled than before. "where do stereotypical white girls get coffee Laura" She said. I laugh now realising where she wanted to go. "starbucks" I simply say and drive off. ( no offence if you love starbucks… i am also one of the many white girls who love starbucks. so again. its there for jokes. but no offence was intended) Half-way into the drive i speak up. "but you aren't Schilling" I say. Taylor looks up at me and stares for a moment. "im sorry, but i do not recall us having a conversation for the last minute, have you been creating a false chat in your wonderful mind there Laura?" she says. I laugh. "no… earlier, you said and i quote 'where do stereotypical white girls get coffee'" I say "yes. i do recall that. but where are you going with this" Taylor replies. "you're not a stereotypical girl Schilling. You are rather… i mean a lot more pleasant than the stereotype hun" I say stopping the car in the parking lot near starbucks. Taylor unbuckles her seat belt at the same time as me and chuckles. She gets out and looks at me over the car. "well i may be pleasant but i have my dirty sides Laura" She replies giggling and walking toward the starbucks swaying her hips perfectly. She turns around. "are you just going to stand there and stare or actually get some coffee with me?" She walks over grabs my hand and pulls me away from the car. As we are walking she drops my hand and pulls out her phone. I almost whine at the loss of contact. "take a picture with me" Taylor says pulling her camera up. I step in closer to her and bend down a little as she is a little smaller than me. I place my arm around her waist and place my chin on her shoulder and smile. She snaps the picture and lingers in my arms for a second. I wouldn't have thought anything of it if it was that one second shorter. Now that i'm thinking about it she moved more in toward me as she took it. No. Its just me. She has probably caught on to the fact that i kind of like her and is just teasing. But it didn't feel like a tease. It felt like when you hug your partner. Like when you want to be close to them. No. Its just me.

**Sorry for this boring filler chapter. ** **Its gonna get better.** **I have some great ideas i just need to get this coffee scene done.** **I hope this isn't getting boring guys.** **Thank you.** **Review if you have requests for what you want to see in this fanfic or requests for an idea/plot for a different one :)** **You can email me if you want to write or generate ideas together or just generally want to email me : ** ** shiznitztizzle (i know weird email but i made it when i was 13 okay :) )**


	3. Chapter 3

I head into starbucks behind Taylor. There are so many people in here so as I am walking up to the line I am shoved and I stumble forward and catch my self on Taylor. Her back is right up against my front and my hands are on her waist. The second i make contact she giggles. I steady myself on my feet and stand up straight. I brush down my jeans because they became all bunched. Taylor turns around to face me.

"I kinda like it when you get embarrased" Taylor says to me. Shit! am I blushing.

"I can feel you thinking" she adds. I smile at her. I place my hand on her shoulder.

"you make me think" I whisper by her ear. She tilts her head a little and i think i hear a tiny moan.

"was that a moan i hear Schilling" I say returning to an upright position.

"well if someone like yourself comes millimeters from your neck and whispers in a husky voice so you can feel the warmth of their" her sentence suddenly stops.

"i went into a lot of detail…. but yes yes it was" She says turning around just after she finishes. The line moves forward and we both move forward. I place my arms around her waist and i pull her back so she is flush against my front. I tilt my head toward her neck.

"does my voice really turn you on" I say in such a husky voice. I giggle and step back. Taylor turns around to look at me.

"dont even tease me like that Laura…" She says sticking her bottom lip out acting 'sad'.

"but i enjoy harmless flirting…. i would say it is my forte" I laugh as we get to the cashier.

"can i take your order?" a girl asks us smiling.

"can i have a… hmm, Grande hot chocolate please" Taylor asks.

"name please" The girl ask just as cheery as before.

"Taylor" Taylor tells her flashing a small smile.

"that will be $3.50 please"

Taylor reaches to her bag. I laugh.

"no no Taylor" I say pushing her hand away from her bag and pulling my purse out.

"actually make that two" I say and she asks again

"name please"

"Laura" I reply.

"that will be $7 then please"

I pay for out hot chocolates and me and Taylor go and wait at the end for our drinks.

"you didnt have to play hun" Taylor says looking at me.

"well. I wanted to… hun, who calls people hun" i say laughing at her previous choice of words.

"so Schilling" I say sitting down in a booth opposite Taylor.

"Yes Laura" She says looking up at me sipping her drink.

"what do i need to know about you then" I say taking a sip of my own drink. Before Taylor could respond I look at my cup and laugh.

"what's the laugh for" Taylor asks me looking confused.

"look at you cup" i say to Taylor and when she sees it she laughs also.

I look back at my cup and it reads

"Laura, I didn't need to ask you name i already knew it, im a huge fan -Hannah" I look over to the counter and look at Hannah. She looks over and me and Taylor both blow kisses over to her.

"thats adorable" Taylor says as i turn around.

"Taylor. Back on subject. Tell me about yourself" I say sipping more of my drink.

"well my birthday is July 27th, i was born in Boston and grew up in West Roxbury and Wayland. I graduated at Wayland high school and studied at Fordham University then continued at New York University and got a Bachelor of Arts in 2006 was in a few films and then i read for OITNB and had to be a part of it…. And you?" Taylor said as i was sat there taking in every bit.

Her birthday was soon. Ive got to get a present… she is my co-star after all, and she is generally a great person to be around. We just click.

"well my birthday is March 7th" As i said this Taylors face sunk.

"whats up" I ask concerned.

"i missed your birthday" She says.

"its fine, anyway. I was born in Jersey and i grew up in Watchung and went to Watchung Hills Regional High School and studied at Caroline Thomas' Total Theater Lab in New York. Im recognised from That 70's show mostly but i was in a few things and the same as you, I read for OITNB and fell in love. I had to be a part of it" I said to Taylor.

"You are cute when you are engrossed in a story you know" Taylor says to me as she takes a

long sip of her drink.

"why thank you Schilling" I say

"why do you call me Schilling" Taylor asks me

"its because its a beautiful name. It suits just a hot lady like yourself" I say

We talk for about an hour before we both finish out drinks.

"so what do you want to do. Its only 3pm" Taylor asks throwing her cup away.

"seeing as you didnt bring your car, how about i take you home" I suggest walking out of the door. Taylor looks at me.

"what, you arent going to come in" Taylor generally sounds upset.

"as much as i would love to spend time with this attractive blonde next to me im afraid i cannot because i have to get some work done" I say opening the car door for Taylor.

"thats okay Laura" Taylor replies. I shut the door and get in my side of the car and start driving Taylor home.

"I should probably do some work. Ive been behind latley…. im such a procrastinator" Taylor says and i laugh. I pull up outside her house and hop out and open the door for her before she has the chance.

"thanks" Taylor smiles at me and i walk her to her door. I go to turn around and Taylor grabs my hand and gives me a hug. As she unlocks her door i give her a slight slap on the ass. and walm toward my car.

"what was that for" Taylor laughs over to me.

"that was for having such a nice ass… how could i not slap it" After saying that i shut my door and drive off. I look in my rear view mirror and see Taylor laughing to herself.

I think this shower scene wont be too bad after all.

**Thank You All For The Great Reviews :)**

**I will update if i get a positive response****:P**

**See You Soon**

**-Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the first day of filming. We had to do the flashbacks first. We have to do the shower scene the scene in the bar and the come with me scene.

We are sat in robes waiting for our cue. To be fair I have only seen Taylor naked from behind and that was hard enough. How the hell will i be able to keep a hold of myself with all of her. And of course we get to wear water shorts but Taylor's body is probably perfect. What am i talking about. Her body is most definitely perfect.

"Miss Prepon, Miss Schilling we are ready for you" someone calls us.

"Nobody can say Schilling as great as you do" Taylor whispers in my ear. I feel my cheeks blush. Goddamn it.

Taylor walks in front of me swaying her hips like the little flirt she is. As we are walking down the corridor i grab her hips and pull her up against me. I lower my head to her ear and whisper.

"stop swaying those beautiful hips of yours or i think i will lose it"

I straighten back up and continue walking. I take a look at Taylor and she is blushing like hell.

"are you gonna shut that mouth?" I ask and Taylor turns to me and smiles.

"you really know how to turn me on Laura" She smiles before pushing the door open. I step closer to her and squish her ass.

"Such a nice ass" i whisper to Taylor and walk away.

I spot Jenji and i walk over to her.

"so any last things you want to add before i drop this robe" I say to Jenji with a smile.

"i think ive said quite alot but just remember. you are in love. This girl is your kryptonite" Jenji says and i thank her.

I walk toward the set and Taylor is stood by the shower with her robe searching for someone.

I come up behind her and press my front onto her back.

"looking for me" I whisper into her ear and she tilts her head back.

"you will be the death of me" She says through a light moan.

"ready to drop those ropes?" Jenji asks

"yeah" Both me and Taylor say in unison.

We are stood in the shower with our chests exposed. Taylor is staring at my body and im staring at hers.

"Girls, stop admiring how hot you both are and get ready" Jenji calls.

"aaaaaaand ACTION" Jenji shouts.

I come around to face Taylor and trace my hand over her arms and i step into her so our whole fronts are touching and i tilt my head down and our lips connect moving in unison.

The second our lips connected i was lost. It felt like heaven. To have Taylor stood in front of me exposed and our lips connected felt heavenly.

"CUT" Jenji calls and everyone claps. I know they called cut but me and Taylor carried on kissing. I moved my hands to her now soaked hair and deepened the kiss. I felt Taylors hand tracing shapes on my back. I then felt another hand on my back and i jumped.

"girls the scene is over" Jenji says and me and Taylor blush and smile.

"it looks like you two enjoyed that scene" Jenji adds.

"Yeah, i did" I said and smiled at Jenji. I bend down and pick up my robe then walk away.

"IT WAS HOT THOUGH" Jenji shouts over to me.

"Oh, I know" I whisper under my breath.

**SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER UGH**

**As always I will continue if this gets a positive response. **

**You can always leave suggestions for this fic and/or a completely new one. **

**Ideas are always welcomed.**

**-Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just updated this story and im already writing again. I love writing this fic. I hope you love reading it :)**

Now we are filming the 'come with me' scene. Me and Taylor are sat having a coffee in our outfits. Taylor looks incredibly cold in her tank top and shorts. I stand up and Taylor looks at me confused.

"what are you doing" She asks.

"wait a sec" I say walking to my bag. I grab one of my jumpers and walk over to where we were sat.

"we still have 10 mins put this on, as much as i love seeing you be all cute and cold I dont want you to freeze" I say throwing the jumper at her and sitting down.

"so i look cute when im cold huh?" Taylor asks

"yes… yes you do" I reply.

"Taylor. I need to talk to you about the scene okay" i state

"sure" Taylor says taking a sip of her coffee.

"I have to pretend to you know" I say and Taylor just smiles.

"Rub my clit" She says and i almost spit out my coffee.

"Yeah that" I say laughing.

"just put your hand there. the camera doesn't actually pick up any lower than my waist band" Taylor explains. We sit in silence and i was consumed with thoughts. We still had about 7 minutes left until we shoot so i thought I should have some fun. I place my hand on Taylors thigh "Taylor. Im so glad that im filming with you and not someone else" I say. Taylor smiles and she is blushing like a giddy school girl.

"r..right" She stutters out. I slide my hand up her inner thigh and stop just centimeters away from her core and i lean in toward her ear.

"I love it when you are turned on, you try to hid it but you cant" I whisper and my lips are that close they are skimming her ear as i talk. Taylor places her hand on top of mine and her head tilts back.

"fuck meee" She says.

"oh i will" I say getting up and while getting up i let my hand trace over her core when i pull away and a small moan escapes her mouth.

"see you in there" i say leaving her in her hot 'fuck me' state. I stand with Natasha and look over at Taylor as we talk. Piper is looking straight at me biting her lip. She sees me sip my coffee so she decides to put her two fingers either side of her mouth and motion eating me out. I nearly choke on my coffee and Natasha turns to Taylor who now had her phone out and looking down.

"You okay there" Tasha asks me.

"yeah, i just forgot that im filiming in 6 and i need to go over lines with Taylor. And with that i get up walk over to Taylor grab her hand and walk over to my room. As soon as i shut the door my lips are apon hers and my hand has snaked its way down to cup her mound. My two fingers press against her clit and she moans and with that i slip my hand down her waist band and slide my fingers through her slit as i s=close my mouth around her pulse point.

"oh… fu..Laura.. wow… keep go"

"Laura, Taylor. Theyre calling you" Tasha calls while banging on my door.

"coming" I shout. Then i lean to Taylor.

"thats what you will be doing tonight" I whisper and she grabs me and pulls me toward her.

"just a quicky right now, you dont have to finish me off just i need you inside of me before we go" She says to me with a look of lust and desperation. I slip my hand into her waistband and plunge a finger inside, i pull out then plunge to in then i pull out, 1, i pull out 2, i pull out 1, i pull out. Taylor is stood hands pressed against the wall. I kiss her neck and open the door.

Taylor comes up behind me as im walking to set.

"I was one more finger away" She whispers as we are in the hallway.

I look around and see that nobody is there. I back her up against the wall and plunge 2 fingers inside of her and she buries her head into my neck with a moan. I plunge deep inside of her once more and she moans louder. I can tell she is about to come but i pull out.

"save this for the camera" I whisper into her ear and walk into the room.

"Girls" Jenji says pulling me and Taylor into a hug.

"you ready" Jenji asks us.

"yes" Taylor says a bit too desperate.

"you cannot resist Laura can you Taylor" Jenji chuckles walking to her seat.

"lets go then" Jenji says enthusiastically

Taylor is stood folding a piece of clothing swaying her hips to the music.

I look up from my book and stare. Taylor feels my eyes on hers so she turns around takes her tanktop off and looks at me. I gesture for her to come over. Taylor slowly makes her way over swaying her hips. She comes on the bed teasing me in the corner. I say my lines and i make my way over to Taylor. We say the rest of our lines and it comes to the part i knew Taylor wanted.

I slip my hand down her waistband and pants while kissing her neck. She tilts her head back with a moan. I continue to rub her clit and this is where Jenji was supposed to call cut but i guess Jenji wanted more so i flipped Taylor around so she had her back oh the bed and i traced kisses down her stomach and back up to her lips. The second out lips connected i plunged 2 fingers deep inside Taylor.

"mmf.. Laura!" She calls grinding on me trying to get the friction she needs.

"come on baby" i whisper in her ear "come for me" i say and with that one more finger inside and Taylor arches her back and i pump inside of her slowly bringing her down from her high.

I kiss her on the lips and Jenji comes over to us.

"You said Laura… Not Alex" We are filming this again later because we all know you want to and i think that itll work fantastic and by the way. I will not mention thsi to the cast for you dont worry, I love that you want to fuck eachother" She chuckles at the last part. "I have some greeeeaaaaat ideas for you two" Jenji says walking off. I just turn around and look at Taylor who is blushing and staring at me.

"you wanna taste" She says to me getting up and walking away. I need to taste her. I bet she tastes sweet and heavenly. Just thinking about it made me blush and it . .down.

I hop off the bed and follow her. She walks into my room and i push her against the wall and she moans in shock. I push my hand down her pants and gather her liquid and bring it up to my mouth and lick my hands clean. I was right… This was heavenly. I push my body against hers and lower my head to her ear.

"the best ive ever tasted" I whisper and walk out.

"have fun filming i shout to her as i walk away to get coffee.

I look back at her and she is just stood there mouth wide open.

Today was a good day…

**Do you like the smut... i dont know if i do. I just went with it. My brain thought of it so i wrote it... simple**

**I will continue if it gets a good response :)**

**-Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

Today me and Taylor had to reshoot our scene. I was a little nervous because i knew what would happen. I am fine with things in the moment but the time leading to it i get all flustered and scared. To be honest, i need to know what s going on in Taylors head. Does she like me. I goddamn like her so bad. Its a bit embarrassing really.

"you two ready" Jenji calls out to us, I am on the bed looking at my book at Taylor is stood where she needs to. Me and Taylor nod in unison and in no time we hear the que.

"3...2...1… Action" Jenji calls.

Taylor is stood folding a piece of clothing swaying her hips to the music.

I look up from my book and stare. Taylor feels my eyes on hers so she turns around takes her tanktop off and looks at me. I gesture for her to come over. Taylor slowly makes her way over swaying her hips. She comes on the bed teasing me in the corner. I say my lines and i make my way over to Taylor. We say the rest of our lines and it comes to the part i knew Taylor wanted.

I slip my hand down her waistband and pants while kissing her neck. She tilts her head back with a moan. I continue to rub her clit and i remember back to the last scene where Jenji didnt call cut and obviously she didn't call cut this time either. I continue to rub Taylors clit and i get close to her ear so the mic wouldnt catch what i am going to say.

"If you dont come for me soon im going to rip those shorts off of you right here and everyone including the camera will see" I say into her ear and continue to nibble her ear. Taylor tilts her head back and a slight "fuck" Comes out. And with that i wrap my arm around her waist and flip her onto her back and i pump inside of her faster and close my mouth around her pulse point.

"say Alex remember" I whisper huskily in Taylors ear remembering last time.

"Mmpf… Oh Aaaaallle" Taylor says and i cut her off with a deep kiss. I cant handle her calling someone elses name. Even if it is someone i am playing. I continue pumping inside Taylor when her walls start to contract around my fingers and her back arches up and i remove my lips from hers and lock them on her neck whilst i bring her from her high. Taylor finally becomes limp in my arms and i kiss her chastly on the lips.

"Aaaaaaand Cut" Jenji calls and i see her making her way over here.

"That was great, I would ask Taylor how she made it look real, but i can tell what is fake and what isnt" Jenji winks at us. Jenji turns to walk away but she looks back at me straight in the eyes.

"you must be good with your hands Prepon" Jenji winks to me a final time and leaves. I turn to Taylor self confidence as high as possible right now. Taylor sits on the bed and pinches the brim of her nose.

"40 people just saw you fuck me" Taylor laughs.

"Yeah but I bet Jenji will only use what was in the script, she wont include that last bit… the viewers would tell" I laugh

"Taylor look at me please" I say to Taylor and i raise my hands in front of her.

"Great with my hands… you heard her say it…." I flop down next to Taylor and we just laugh.

Our laughter is interrupted by a cough.

I look up and Natasha is stood in front of us smirking. Seriously could her smile get any bigger.

"You just Fucked Schilling in front of 40 people including me" Natasha laughs.

"no" Taylor says defensively and rather too fast.

"I can tell a fake orgasm and that was not fake. Oh Aaaallllee" Natasha has her hands beside her pretending to grip the bed sheets as she pretends to be Taylor

"And good old Prepon got jealous as cut you off… She was screaming your characters name and you cut her off. Pre has some serious feelings for you Schilling" Natasha laughs and walks off leaving me and Taylor with our mouths wide.

Taylor looks at me and smiles.

"You say Schilling better than her" Taylor pushes me back and straddles my hips.

She leans down and pecks my lips.

"You couldnt handle me calling you Alex…. How cute" Taylor laughs and hops off following the route Nicki had just taken…

Great…. Nicki knows...

**As always, i will continue if this gets a good response :)**


	7. Chapter 7

I am stood in my cabin room on set , looking the name plate "Laura 'The Sexy Lesbian' Prepon. Jenji knows me so well.

Sexy Lesbian…

What a title.

There is a knock at the door.

"Laura you in there" I could tell it was Taylor. Her voice is so recognisable.

"mhmm" I say as i am focusing on doing my make up. The day is over so i can now put makeup on. It sounds ridiculous. But you come in here and they take it all of.

The door opens and then Taylor pops her head in the door. I carry on putting my makeup on and watch Taylor in the mirror.

"yeah" I ask.

"Nicki invited me to a party tonight, you coming?" Taylor asks coming in and sitting down.

"yeah, why else would i be putting makeup on at 7:30" I laugh.

Taylor comes up behind me and turns me around.

"to impress me" she chuckles and snakes her hand down to my ass.

"Taylors getting grabby" I laugh.

I snake my hand down to cup her ass copying her actions.

"oh you love it" She says starting to kiss my neck.

"ohhhh, i do" I laugh and i pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist.

"I just can't get enough of you" Taylor laughs and just looks into my eyes. I just stare into her eyes. This girl is something else… and with that Natasha walks in.

"ready for the party lesbians" She laughs to us. I laugh with Taylor and i put her back down.

"yup" Taylor says sitting down in a chair.

"how about you Pre, you still coming" Natasha

"Im coming, just like Taylor was" I laugh and Taylor shoots the worst evils my way.

"Pre.. Your hands must be magic, Taylor looked like she was having the time of her life out there" Natasha says raising her hand for a hi-5. I go to hi-5 her and Taylor grabs my hand.

"You are about to hi-5 her for fucking me… in front of me" Taylor laughs. I just pull her close to me snake one hand to cup her ass and use the other to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I lean close to her ear so she can feel my breath against her neck.

"Thats because fucking you is amazing" I lean my head closer so Natasha couldn't hear.

"the feeling of your pussy around my fingers makes me wet… even thinking about it" I whisper as huskily as i can. Taylors head tilts back and a small moan slips out.

Natasha pulls us out of our little bubble.

"1. Taylor needs to learn how to not moan when you whisper in her ear. 2 i heard everything you just said, and fucking hell Pre… I think i may be lusting after you now. 3 Taylor ive seen her whisper in your ear many times and every time you moan… Laura's voice must be magical or something." Taylor has a shocked face but she continues to laugh alongside me. I remove myself from Taylor and walk over to Natasha. I lean into her ear as i did with Taylor.

"Your pussy is probably fantastic but Taylors is far superior" I laugh and start to leave.

I turn around and look at Taylor who is sniggering in the corner because Natasha generally looks turned on.

"see you tonight Schilling" I say to Taylor with a wink.

"Natasha… try not to look like you enjoyed that" I laugh and the room erupts into laughter as the door shuts.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor left for the party about 10 minutes before me so i'm confident she's already in there. I'm wearing my skinny black jeans and a fancy white flowy top with crystals around the neck hole. I walk straight into the bar and i see the wild haired Natasha jumping around with Uzo, Danielle, Laverne, Taryn and many other faces… but no Taylor. I decide to just get a few drinks down before i join them. I walk toward the bar and sit on the stool. The bartender comes over and i have to say, she is pretty damn hot. She comes close and leans down further than was needed. "what can i get ya beauty" She says with a wink.

"vodka and coke please" I say winking at her.

I jump as i feel a hand on my lower back.

"Getting friendly with the bar keep i see" I know it is Taylor. Her voice is just too recognisable,

"If you say so" I say chuckling. Taylor is obviously jealous. I feel her press her front into my back and lean closer into me.

"Not too friendly otherwise you'll never feel me hands on you again" She whispers into my ear and i naturally roll my head back and lean it on her shoulder. She leans in and kisses my neck and we are suddenly pulled away from our little bubble by the bartender bringing me my drink.

"anything else" She asks gesturing to Taylor.

"What do you want Schilling" I ask as she sits down beside me. Wow i never actually saw what she was wearing… black leggings with a slight silver glitter tint on them paired with a thin strapped top that had layers ruffling down the front and cuts along the back… wow

"um could i have a margarita please" she asks. Put that on my tab i say handing her my bank card. She looks at it quickly and then hands it back to me. I look up at her confused.

"Laura Prepon right" she asks

"yeah" I answer still in my confused state.

"Natasha Lyonne has payed for your drinks" She says smiling.

"oh, Is Taylor Schilling on that list" I ask. The bartender pulls up a list and looks down it then saying.

"yep shes here too" She says

"okay thank you then" I say sipping my drink as she goes to make Taylors. Taylor turns to me.

"thats so nice of her" She smiles.

"yeah, shes dancing like a mad woman right now" I say pointing over to the crowd. Taylor turns around and giggles as she looks back at me.

I lean forward and put my hand on her knee.

"you look really good tonight Schilling" I confess to her as the bartender comes back with her drink and continues to serve the others.

"Thank you, you look great too" Taylor says back. Out of instinct i start drawing pattenrs on her leg as we talk.

"have you been over to them all yet" I ask her

"no, i came in and needed the toilet, when i came out i saw you and came over and now here we are" She says back. She looks at me and smiles.

"what" I ask her smiling back.

"can you stop drawing patterns on my leg otherwise i will have to fuck you right here on the bar" She laughs putting her hand on mine removing it. She doesnt let go of my hand she just stands up grabs her drink and starts pulling me to the group. I quickly grab my drink as she pulls me away. As we are walking she drops my hand and i squeeze her ass. We were still very far from the group so she turns around and presses up against me and takes my head into my hand and pulls me into a deep kiss. The sexual tension between us could be seen from miles away. I step into her a bit more and deepen the kiss snaking my free hand down to her lower back and pushing her against me. I needed contact. I could never have enough of this girl. As we both pull out for air Taylor turns around again and finally gets us over to the group.

**Guys i'm so sorry for cutting it short here. I felt bad for being in active. The next chapter will be out either tonight or tomorrow. Im carrying on right after this goes up :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I spot Natasha and Taylor drops my hand to giver her a hug.

"haaaay Schill, oh and Pre is here too" She says leaving Taylor and coming to me.

"Thank you for the drinks" I say leaning in and hugging my shorter friend. She leans out and looks at me.

"no problem, i want everyone to have fun, i have a lot of thing in store for tonight. Have fun for about an hour then were off to a vip room" She says winking and walking back into the croud of our co-stars.

"come dance with me" Taylor says grabbing my hand.

"i still have my drink" I say

"just down it, i downed mine" she says producing her hands to show me she wasn't holding her drink. I grab her hip and pull her so our fronts are together and i keep my arm around her waist as i down my drink. When i slam my glass down i tilt my head down and lean my forehead on Taylors.

"lets dance Schilling" I say as I grab her hands and pull her with me swaying my hips to the music. Taylor laughs at me as i start swaying my head a little along with my hips. Taylor is following my actions twisting her hips and swaying to the music. Taylor and i dance like this for a while and decide to go and get another drink. I walk to the bar holding Taylors hand behind me guiding her. We order our drinks and tell the bartender our names so they were added to Natasha's tab. Taylor decided to get vodka shots for us.

"wait, what" I say to Taylor

"don't you think we will be doing shots with the rest, you know they'll makes us do loads. shot now? really" I explain.

Taylor leans in and puts her hand on my thigh.

"i want to do some shots just me and you, we only have 5 each. come on, since when did you say no to good old vodka" She taps my thigh and grabs one of her shots. I follow.

"right, lets make a game. we kiss, first one to pull away drinks" I suggest and Taylor smirks. She returns her shot to the table and faces me. I do the same.

"ready" Taylor asks. I just nod. I cup her cheek with my hand and pull her to her feet. I stand up with her and lean in. Our lips connect moving together in perfect harmony. i grip her hips and pull her to me. Unfortunately Taylor giggles which disconnects us.

"drink up" I say sitting back down. She looks at me with a glare and takes her shot with no hesitation. After a while we are down to only 1 shot each and i am not going to lose this one and ill do anything.

"you're going down Laura" Taylor says to me. I stand up and Taylor follows. Feeling a slight affect of the alcohol Taylor gets a little grabby putting her hand around my neck. I can tell she is getting a little tipsy so she isn't thinking at her best. Me being not as much as lightweight as Taylor am till feeling in control but a little tipsy. I have a plan and she does not. I step in and pull her so our fronts are flush against each other. I dip my head in and our lips connect in a frenzy. Our lips moving fast against each other and our tongues were already in each others mouths tasting each other and swirling together as a whole. I start to feel Taylors hands tracing up and down my sides and i can't help my mind quickly going blank until i remember that i need to win. i press my lips impossibly harder into hers and she moans as she enjoys the aggression. Fighting back i put my hands under her shirt and draw patterns on her stomach, i start to run out of breath so i travel higher and start to knead her breasts and her lips disconnect from mine as her head rolls back. I immediately pull my hands back and she glares at me again. "fuck" She says realising she had lost.

"fuck you" She says and then she takes her shot. We grab our original drinks, mine a vodka and coke and Taylor has a long island ice tea. Taylor drinks half of it straight away.

"woa woa woa, calm down Taylor i think you should leave the rest of that" I say putting her drink down. I take a massive gulp of my drink and leave it. I felt a bit bad because Tash was paying for those drinks but i think Tay should lay off as Tash is gonna make her drink so much more.

Me and Taylor reach Tash who is dancing with Laverne and Danielle and they wave at me as me and Taylor join into the little mesh of our cast. I start swaying my hips in the same fashion as earlier and Taylor joins me. Whenever me and Taylor dance she is always facing me. Its just the way we dance… To start. I throw my hands in the air above my head and i start to move down and back up again. Feeling the music I grab Taylor and swing her around and pull her toward me and she starts grinding up against me. I snake my hands around and place them on her thighs and we dance. Moving around like teens at a party.

Laverne realises how we are dancing.

"WOOO Prepon's getting some of Tay Tay over here" She shouts tapping most of the cast and many wolf whistles arise from them and Taylor turns to face me and carries on dancing awfully close. It was almost like a remake of the milkshake dance but this song was a lot better.

"TO THE VIP ROOM" Tasha shouts and the cast makes their way into the room. Once everyone is in they all stare at Tash with a face full of 'what now?'

"TRUTH OR DARE BITCHES"

**Still gonna have to wait for the good part... this is just some filler chapter. Not my best work but i wanted to update as i havent been updating frequently lately. Thank you for reading and i love all of the reviews. the more reviews i get the faster the new chapter comes out because they motivate me :)**


	10. YUPDATE

I wrote a whole chapter and thing for you all and it bugged out and deleted. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND I WAS CRYING READING THEM, I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SOOOOO LONG I CANT WAIT FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE THIS. IM PULLING AN ALL NIGHTER TO REWRITE IT, IM SORRY FOR PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER BUT IT WILL BE UP SOON IF YOU WANT TO MESSAGE ME MY KIK IS plantsarebetter IF YOU DONT HAVE KIK MY EMAIL IS : careyhannah00 


End file.
